Fantasies
by misfiresmayhem
Summary: AU: Delphine is a lecturer, Cosima is her student. Rated M for smut.


_**A/N - **I own nothing but my imagination. Originally was two separate fics but I decided to merge both. Enjoy!_

* * *

'The third type of cloning, called replacement cloning, is only a theoretical possibility, and would be a combination of both therapeutic and reproductive cloning."

The bell rings. Hoards of students rush towards the door, the prospect of lunch too much excitement, it seemed, for some. Delphine spins around quickly, no longer facing the interactive board in which she had been drawing the process of human cloning and genetic modification.

'Okay we will finish this topic in the next lecture and if Miss Niehaus could stay behind before going to lunch, merci.'

Cosima gathered all her textbooks and eagerly made her way to the front of the classroom from the back row where she sat. She was in a good position, at the back, because it meant she could shamelessly stare at her professor throughout their lectures and catch a generous glimpse at said woman's ass in her tight skirt. She would often find herself staring for too long and when Miss Cormier would turn around she would catch her red handed, or rather red faced in this scenerio. She would blush a deep red and try to refocus her attention on the actual lecture itself but it was tortue sometimes, especially considering how undeniably attractive her professor was.

'You wanted to speak with me?' Cosima enquired, knowing full well there would be little to no talking in the next couple of minutes.

Ever since Miss Cormier had arrived at the University of Minnesota, Cosima had practically been waiting on hand and foot; helping her plan lectures, help her find her way around the University and Minnesota as a whole. Though somewhere along the line there had been a moment. A spark ignited. And soon they found themselves in a secret relationship. It was against University policy for lecturers and students to engage in more then friendly conversation however their relationship had certainly surpassed that.

Delphine wasn't much older then Cosima in all truth and so neither had many qualms about the nature of their relationship other then the possibility of the governors (or someone one of a similar power) of the University discovering it's existence.

'Ah yes, Miss Niehaus, I wanted to talk to you about your recent work on-' Delphine slowly stated, waiting impatiently for the last of her students to leave.

The door finally closes, leaving the two alone. Delphine took her cue.

She shoved Cosima against the wall next to the board, not roughly but with much passion and desire. She closed the distance almost instantly and no longer had she been kissing Cosima hungrily before her rampant tongue was pleading for entrance to her students mouth.

Access granted.

Tongues battled, breaths hitch. A scolding arousal hit Cosima hard and she needed Delphine closer, so much closer. She couldn't take it - Delphine not touching her. She grasped Delphine's toned ass as encouragement and was met with Delphine rolling her hips into her. Delphine's hands wandered from Cosima's neck to her breasts and further below as her long, slender fingers began teasing the fabric at the end of Cosima's short skirt.

She was being deliberately provocative, wearing short skirts to Delphine's lectures to tease her and although she hid it well, Delphine always had the strongest urge to take Cosima right there on her desk. She could care less about the other students, or at least she wouldn't in her fantasy. It took all her strength and resolve to resist merely touching Cosima as she would walk out of the lecture room or whenever she was walking down the halls. The fact Cosima constantly teased her made resisting the urges much more difficult.

Cosima moaned into Delphine's mouth as Delphine's hand began to hike up her skirt. Her panties were now on show and she was sure as hell that if Delphine stopped to take the time to look at her she would see her incredibly wet panties.

In some ways it was a compliment to Delphine, a undeniable boost to her ego.

Before meeting Cosima she had never considered being with a woman, let alone considered looking at one in any other way then friendship or simple admiration. So to see a woman... no, to see Cosima get so wet, and her being the cause of that wetness, was something she held such pride at. The effect she had on Cosima was more then she could ever dream of doing to anyone but it couldn't compare with how Cosima made her feel.

Cosima had been other women before, Delphine hadn't. Cosima had experienced arousal triggered by another woman before, Delphine hadn't. So, in her mind, the effect Cosima had on her was substantially greater.

She hadn't a clue.

Cosima's breath catches abruptly at the sensation of Delphine's dexterous digits entering her. They start working at a steady pace, simultaneously matching the rhythm of the shorter woman's hips. Feverish kisses now substituted for sweet, short kisses as the pace begins to pick up.

Fingers pumping, soft moans escaping from both women and the distinct smell of sweat and arousal engulf the lecture room. The pace quickens. Explicit moans and the ever present panting of the smaller woman are enough for the blonde to let her own escape.

She doesn't hold back anymore; her fingers pumping in and out of Cosima, faster and faster at each fleeting second until she is sure Cosima is close.

'Come on ma chère s'il vous plaît, come for me.'

Cosima grasps Delphines face and their lips crash in a frenzied, searing kiss. She's so close but it's not quite enough. Delphine pulls away from the kiss and lowers herself so that her head is positioned between Cosima's thighs, all the while keeping her fingers in the newfound pace and rhythm.

With a few flicks of her tongue Cosima is pushed over the edge. She doesn't suppress it and allows the intense orgasm to rip through her. Screaming profanities and Delphine's sweet name over and over she gently releases her firm hold on the blonde's hair whilst Delphine slowly retracts her fingers from inside Cosima.

Cosima's breath becomes a lot less ragged and she eventually regains her control. Delphine smartens herself out, pulling her shirt down a little from where Cosima had pushed it in the heat of the moment.

'Well Miss Niehaus, we may need to discuss this.. topic of interest again soon, say, at my place later?' Delphine asks, trying her best to keep her voice level which serves almost impossible at the mere sight of a flustered Cosima.

"Sure. Whatever works for you... Professor' Cosima replies biting her, deliberately extending Delphine's job title, knowing full well the effect it has on the blonde.

In response Delphine too bits her lip, interally fighting the urge to take Cosima against the wall again or allowing Cosima to return the favour. Sub-conciously she lets out a small moan which doesn't go unnoticed by the smaller woman.

With a cocky grin plastered on her face Cosima strides towards the lecture room door, only stopping to turn her head so she can face Delphine when she utters the words 'Don't worry I'll repay you generously later.'


End file.
